


Let's Go To The Mall! (Today!)

by Yesod-Is-Home-Of-Sexual (dearest_starboy)



Category: Library of Ruina (Video Game), Lobotomy Corporation (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, COVID-19, Christmas Shopping, Crack Treated Seriously, Duelling, Fluff without Plot, M/M, Mask kissing, Masks, Out of Character, Shopping Malls, breach of covid protocol due to dueling in the middle of a mall, canon events were altered but did happen, freewrite - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-05
Updated: 2020-12-05
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:54:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 815
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27889360
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dearest_starboy/pseuds/Yesod-Is-Home-Of-Sexual
Summary: Argalia and Philip go shopping. :]
Relationships: Argalia/Philip (Library of Ruina)
Kudos: 5





	Let's Go To The Mall! (Today!)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [my partner uwu](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=my+partner+uwu).



> Hi my name is Phillip and you're watching my life go to hell *draws the disney logo with my glowing wand*  
> The rest will be posted soon I'm just not good at posting shit in one chapter.

Philip quickly ran over to the loud knocking on his door, still groggy from his previous nap. Sure, it's 11am, but it's his day off. He'd rather use the time to sleep...

"Greetings, my dearest Philip!" There was the Argalia, his bright blue eyes looked at Philip happily, his mask had some kind of cartoon cat muzzle on it, displaying just as much happiness as Argalia himself.

"... Blue Reverberation?"

Argalia chuckled, "No need to be so formal with me, angel. We're dating now, aren't we? What are you doing right now?"

Philip poked at his face, realizing his glasses were not on his face, "Oh! Uh, I was just..." He looks behind himself, "... Just sleeping. Would you... Um... Like to come in?"

"Of course!"

Philip moved over to let his boyfriend walk inside. Today he wore a lovely blue coat with black pants to match. His hair looked more properly groomed than usual, and he wore his favorite blue feathered earrings. Philip simply wore his black shirt and his usual shorts. No needing to be properly dressed when you're not going anywhere, right?

He still felt the need to dress, so he grabbed the old brown coat from the nearby couch.

"What brought you here, Argalia?"

"I wanted to check up on you today! Oswald tagged you in so many pictures of birds today and you haven't told him to stop tagging you in them once! So I thought maybe you were stuck somewhere! Or maybe you forgot your phone somewhere and somebody was going to steal your phone, and then take over your socials! That would be horrifying."

"Haven't you done that with someone else's phone, though?" Philip pulled up a stool from his closet.

Argalia sat down on it. "Irrelevant. I knew you were having a break and you didn't pick up your phone. I was worried about you is all."

"I'm fine."

"I'm glad. Say, do you have any plans for today?"

Philip left for his kitchen, where he found his cellphone nearby the empty kettle, "Not really, I was planning to sleep the whole day today since I needed to use some of my vacation days. Would you like some tea?" He asked from the kitchen.

"Oh! No thank you! As delicious as it is, I actually have to leave soon! Christmas shopping. I want to get something for the Ensemble's White Elephant Game."

Philip returned, "Sounds fun."

"It is! You can come play with us. And possibly be a part of the Ensemble yourself~"

Philip sighs, turning on his phone, "I told you, I'll think about it."

"I knooow... I'm sorry for bringing it up again."

"No, no, you don't have to be sorry," The phone was put aside, "It's a good offer, but I'm getting my work together, I can't just leave my office like that. Hell, I might be promoted to a status like yours soon."

"Aw, well my silly plans shouldn't stop you then. I know you'll do amazingly. I bet your color will be a gorgeous gold," Argalia's hand went all jazzy, at the word gorgeous, "just like my beautiful blue!"

Philip yawns, "Mh, are you going to shop alone?"

"Yes... As much as I'd rather not, I don't want the others to know my gift and not even play the game properly!"

" _This could be a good excuse to spend time with him_ ," Philip thought, " _perfect even, that clown and his other weird clown friends won't be there to go off about skin flavoring again..._ "

"Do you mind if I come along?"

"..." Argalia's closes his eyes, "I don't mind at all, my little angel. But are you going to go out in shorts like that? I wouldn't mind that, your legs look nice," He opens his eyes, "But it _is_ a little chilly out."

"Wh- You know what I mean." Philip blushed.

"Hehe. I do~ I can wait, so take your time to get ready!"

Philip nods, quickly leaving Argalia in the living room of the apartment.

Well, he's only got to change his pants! Yeah, and find those damn glasses. What else...?

He tries to think about it while he gets out of those shorts and hastily putting those glasses on, grabbing his wallet and his phone.

"Don't forget the mask I got you!" Argalia mock-pouts, "We have to match! How else will others know we're together?"

... The dog muzzle mask.

He ran back to retrieve that too,

"It goes over your nose."

"It fogs up my glasses." 

"Here then, let me just..." Argalia fixes the mask to go over Philip's nose, sliding Philip's glasses a bit to the point where it no longer fogs up with his own breath, "There! Let us go embark on a journey," He swoons dramatically, "of love," and proudly stands, "and overcoming this nasty disease."

Philip couldn't help but smile and chuckle at his partner's antics, "Can't wait."

**Author's Note:**

> Find me @yesods-a-purple-punk on tumblr!


End file.
